He Learned it from His Father
by msashleyrenee
Summary: A Finchel drabble as kids in a playground.


**Just a short little finchel drabble I wanted to share with you guys :)**

It was the first day of kindergarten.

Her brown hair blew wildly in the wind and he watched as she eye'd the top of the jungle jim. As he walked over to where she was sitting he heard her sniffling. He slid onto the bench next to her, and she didn't acknowledge his entrance.

"Hi, I'm Finn," he told her brightly. She slid the back of her hand across her cheek to smudge the tears. "Hi." Finn frowned, unsure of what to say or how to make her feel better. Whenever his mom cried he told her he loved her and she smiled, he didn't know this girl well enough to tell her he loved her, heck he didn't even know her name. "What's _your_ name?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry," she sniffled. He smiled, "That's a pretty name, Rachel. Why are you sad?" She sighed and pointed to the top of the jungle jim, his eyes followed the trail of her fingers and eyed a red piece of fabric blowing in the wind. "What's that?" She looked at him for the first time and told him, "It's the ribbon for my hair. Noah Puckerman stole it and tied it to the top."

"Why did he do that?" She looked to the ground, moving her feet in the dirt. "We always played together at temple. I said hi to him today and he said we're not friends and not to talk to him. Now my hair won't stay and I can't climb up and get it, my daddy says it's dangerous." She started to cry again and he stood up and told her cheerfully, "I can get it for you!"

Her head snapped up, "You would do that for _me_?" He smiled and nodded, turning to scale the playground equipment. Her eye followed his body with awe as he skillfully made his way to the top and back down after untying the red ribbon. He jumped to the ground extending the ribbon in his hand for her. "Wow," she whispered as she reached to take the fabric and smiled widely as she tied it back into her hair like a headband. "Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome," Finn smiled, "wanna sit with me at lunch?" She nodded and shyly told him, "Okay."

* * *

><p>It was the first day of first grade.<p>

He had been looking for her everywhere during recess. He watched as Puck ran by him chasing after some kindergartener. He shook his head and his eyes locked on her. She was sitting cross-legged under the jungle jim. He ran over to her and swung his body through the metal bars, landing right in front of her. "Hey," he flashed her the half-sided grin he learned from his father. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he immediately frowned.

He sat down next to her, nudging her shoulders and letting her brown hair fall against him as her head leaned against him. "How's your first day going?" She sniffled and cried, "It's awful! Just awful, Christopher! I want to go home." She sobbed into him. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple softly, he knew her inside and out, he made it his personal mission to keep her safe and happy.

"What happened Soph?" He asked her softly. "Some boy stole my headband and put it at the top of the jungle jim. I tried to get it Chris, but I fell and scraped my knee." She pointed at a red scrape on her knee cap. He looked straight above him to see a burgundy headband hanging off a metal bar.

He smiled and climbed to the top of the dome hanging upside down. "CHRISTOPHER!" He smiled, hearing his sister screech at him for being so risky. He scaled back down and handed the head band to her smiling. "Chris, teach me how to do that?" He laughed at the astonishment on her face. "Sure, Soph. After school I'll show you. So which kid took your headband?"

"I told Jack and he's trying to catch him right now." She pointed at the boy with a small mohawk.

Chris shook his head at his sister, "Sophie why can't you just call him Puck or JD like dad?"

"Mommy says 'Puck' is vulgar, and no one at temple calls him JD. Everyone calls him Jack Daniel." She told him matter of factly.

"Yeah but Soph, we're at _school_ not temple. Whatever, will you come find us at lunch?"

"You're gonna let me sit with you guys?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah, you're my little sister. I'm gonna go try to catch that kid with Puck, I'll see you there?" She nodded and took the hand he offered to help her up.

Rachel smiled as her son piled into the car after his sister. "Hi guys! How was school?"

Christopher stared out the window and said "fine." Rachel smiled and watched her kids in the rear-view mirror as she drove. "How was your first day of kindergarten, Sophie?"

"It was so cool mom! Chris and Jack let me sit with them at lunch!" Rachel shot Christopher a knowing and appreciative look.

"It was no big deal," Chris shrugged and sat up in the seat, "But mom, can Soph and I stay late after school tomorrow? I need to teach her how to climb the jungle jim."

Rachel smiled as she pulled into her driveway, "Sure, honey." She watched as her daughter ran into the house, her and Chris walked through the doorway together and saw Sophie tackle her sleeping father on the couch.

"You're a great big brother," Rachel whispered in Chris's ear. She walked over and kissed her husband as he pulled her onto the couch with their daughter. "He's definitely your son Finn," she told him as Chris pulled his sister into a hug. Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's temple, "At least they got your good looks baby."

**Reviews? Comments? Thoughts? You know where to send them! xoxo**


End file.
